


We Could Lay Around in Bed

by Venbeth



Series: Tim's Lovely Normal Boyfriend Adam [2]
Category: Justified
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27190945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venbeth/pseuds/Venbeth
Summary: Fluff about Tim and his boyfriend Adam in the morning
Relationships: Tim Gutterson/Original Character(s), Tim Gutterson/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Tim's Lovely Normal Boyfriend Adam [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993405
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	We Could Lay Around in Bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coupe_de_foudre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupe_de_foudre/gifts).



> Okay I wrote this in April for coupe_de_foudre and then just? Never added more? I've tried to carry on but I can't see where it's going so you're having it as is lads or you're never having it  
> Title from the song Tim, I Wish You Were Born A Girl by of Montreal

When Adam woke up Tim was already awake, lying on his back and staring at the ceiling, breath slow and even.

“Mornin’,” Adam croaked out, rubbing sleep from his eyes. Tim’s breath stuttered for a moment. He hadn’t realised that Adam had awoken.

“Morning.”

“Whatcha doin’?”

“Thinking,” Tim said honestly. Adam dragged himself into an upright position then gave up and slumped against Tim’s side instead. He let out a groan and wrapped his arm around Tim.

“Why are you awake? It’s the crack of dawn.”

Tim smiled. “Some of us get up before noon you know.”

“There’s a word for that,” Adam mumbled.

“Yeah?” Tim’s tone was light, teasing.

“Yeah. Bonkers.” Adam assumed Tim laughed at that because his chest started shaking. “Oi some of us are trying to sleep here.”

Tim ran a hand down Adam’s bare back and settled on his hip. “Sorry.”


End file.
